Fairy Tail: The New Age
by chinghching20
Summary: Aye Sagura is a poor girl, living with three cute demon dogs. To supply money and food for her team, she joins Fairy Tail. Aye and her newly found friends discovered they must save Fiore, from an no-named demon. Secrets Revealed, new powers unlocked, and new friends made. Enter this new glorious time for Fairy Tail! OC closed.
1. IGNORE! sry don't get how this works

Fanfiction


	2. OCs needed!

OCs needed!

This story is about new heroes in the future when Natsu, Lucy, Gray, etc. are now legendary heroes of the past. So I need a lot of new guild members! I don't mind format, as long as it has information I need.

I need: Appearance (include cloths), Personality, Magic (yes you can make up your own, but please explain it), and role in story.

I may or may not pick your OC, but its first come first serve. The main characters will be hand picked by me.


	3. Aye

YAY!** Got enough OCs to start first chapter! Thank You to anyone who sent them! XD. You can still send in OCs, but pls no super long descriptions.**

* * *

><p>Within the market place, in the crowd of merchants, a girl with silver white hair slipped into a dark alley. She crouched down next to a structure made of crates, then made a low pitched whistle. The sound echoed through the narrow passage, then one by one two furry dogs started to exit out of the structure. They welcomed the white haired girl.<p>

"Hi guys," said the girl in white hair. "Aye Sagura back from grabbing some grub."

The dogs eyes lit up, its bin a week since they eaten. Aye enthusiastically dumped out a loaf of bread, and split into a few peices.

"Sorry guys, this is all I can get..." Said Aye.

"Why can't you just steal from other merchants?" Whimpered a dog, with long white and gray fur.

Aye frowned "No Azure, stealing is a disgrace to my family name."

"But Azure has a point," said a small black dog. "Keeping our family name is something, but finding enough food to survive is another. You need to get a job soon or we'll just rot away like bruised apples."

"But I'll just fall asleep in the middle," complained Aye. "You know I hate being bored!"

"hehe." A snicker came from the alley entrance. "While you guys were just here pitifully waiting for food, I happen to go out and hunt for some jobs."

A tiny dog with chestnut colored and spiky hair walked into the alley, "And I happen to find somewhere where you can work without dying from boredom."

"Interesting!" Exclaimed Aye with with a smile. "Nice work Phiphi! What kind of job is it?"

"A mage guild, called Fairy Tale!" Proclaimed Phiphi.

"This sounds promising." commented the black dog. "I heard that Fairy Tail has a lot of strong mages, this could keep Aye from falling asleep."

Phiphi started a brisk pace to the guild hall, which was around the center of the city. Aye's mind was full of thoughts, one is about getting food, and the other is revenge against her father.

_Just you wait mother, _thought Aye, _I'll hunt him down and avenge you!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! Wow this chapter is short. I promise the other chapter are longer. This is my first fanfic, and don't forget to send in more OCs. (no more dragonslayers please. sry) <em>**

**_- ._**


	4. Felix

If you want to be in this story submit your OCs! Though I already handpicked the main character, I still need antagonist. Felix is Red Alfa's OC, a shoutout for Red! Chapter 2! Begin! =.=

* * *

><p>Its zero motivation day for Felix Silverado. He is at the bar of the guild, Fairy Tail. Drinking a cup of hot coffee did not improve his mood today, and neither did sadistic girls trying to lecture him.<p>

"Hey Felix! Stop smooching your coffee, and get over hear!" Yelled a girl with bubblegum hair, "I need to pay a rent to the landlady."

"No." Felix replied, "go by yourself. Today is my off day."

"I went on the last FIVE mission alone because it was your "off day", Felix Silverado you are going on a mission with me right now!" Lectured the girl again.

"Ayato! do you not know the meaning of "NO"? Or maybe flat chested girls like you are idiots." Felix retorted.

Ayato's face turned red with anger, "fine! I challenge you, if you beat me in a magic duel then I'll go alone... but if I win, you Have to go on missions with me for a month!"

A wide smile spread on Felix's face, "I accept your challenge, first one knocked out looses." He beckoned Ayato to attack first with his hand.

"Kagayuku Blade!" yelled Ayato. A red blade appeared in her hand. Ayato, as quick as lightning lifted Felix into the air, "Mushoko no hi!" Ayato jumped in pursuit to make the kill, but Felix deflected it with A light beam. Ayato absorbed the beam with her balde, and it now glowed white. But the impact threw her back into main entrance of the guild.

Ayato got back up to start her counter attack, but suddenly the door swung open. Throwing Ayato into the wall.

A girl stood at the entrance, with silver and white hair. Three dogs were by her side, A big gray and white long hair husky, A medium sized balck short haired lab, And a gingered colored long hair terrier.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Exclaimed the girl. "Thank you Phiphi!"

The ginger terrier puffed out its chest, "Right? You guys should thank amazing demon dogs like me."

"Woah! hold it. Did that dog just talked?" Asked Felix.

"FYI we're not a dogs, we're demon dogs." Retorted the husky.

"Well you can't blame the human, only Aye knows we exist." Defended the lab.

Felix almost forgot about Ayato, until a very familiar face appeared behind the girl full of rage.

"YOU!" Screamed Ayato. "Ever red the book where I smash your skull!?" Ayato raised her blade to land uppercut on her face. But the girl bounced back with great ellegance.

She laughed, "nice to meet ya! My name is Aye Sagura." The beads on her mini white kimono rattled, as if they were excited. She summoned forth a red orange spear, glowing crimson red, and began her counter attack. But Felix jumped in between the two girls.

"Aye Sagura eh?" He gave her a charming wink. "My name is Felix Silverado, And the crazy woman there is Ayato. Nice to meet you."

"Playboy." commented Aye.

"Right?" Retorted Ayato. "And he's only mean to me!"

"Eh? That's terrible!" She gave Ayato a sympathetic look.

"Oh my butter!" exclaimed Ayato, "Why don't you join our team. I won't have to go alone on missions all the time."

The two girl rattled on, not noticing they were just in the middle of a fight. Felix shrugged and went back to his important task of drinking coffee.

"I decided! I'll join Fairy Tail, and your team." Announced Aye. _Then I'll find him, and kill him!_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." mumbled Felix, half talking half drinking coffee._Oh well, I'll just have to find another girl to flirt with today... Nah too lazy today._

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! the chapter is longer than the first. Hope you guys like the story so far. I love to have more OCs, but I already got too much dragonslayers. Oh and Ayato is Taliaem's OC, a shout out for her too! Btw if words are in italics, it means they are thinking the words.<strong>


	5. First Mission!

**Happy Thanksgiving! Ayato and Aye are going on there first mission together. We'll learn more about the three dogs and Ayato's partner. And also a new character will be introduced! Chapter 5! Begin! (Btw Aikue can talk.)**

* * *

><p>Ayato didn't feel comfortable eating with her pet fox on the table, but now three more dogs are sitting in chairs waiting for food to be served. Its also very in infuriating to her when someone else is mumbling random words for an hour, before finally eating, then complaining to the waitress that the food was served cold.<p>

_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! __Aye is such an idiot! We are five hours late because of_ her!.

Ayato tried to get her to eat, she even threatened her that Aikue (her pet fox) would bite her if she won't eat her food! Now she is petting Aikue's ears while Aye complaining through eating her food. When they finally got to the client it was already evening.

"Amazing... it took us six hours to get here," retorted Ayato.

Aye giggled, "It'll be fine as long as we get the mission done right? Oh yes. I'm definitely feeling the thrill! Aye Sagura will do her best!"

_What a strange girl... Will she really be okay in this? _Thought Ayato.

A bald man with skinny legs greeted them outside his huge mansion. They agreed the reward will only be half the price since they were so late.

"There is a new dark guild, that made their base somewhere in this town. I need that guild stamped down at any cost, before it grows too big... And also why is your partner talking to my gaurd dogs?" Questioned the client.

"Eh? What a luxurious life you have! unlimitless food, personal bathtubs! I would kill for a life like that, but killing is a disgrace to my family name." Bubbled Aye.

The dogs and Aye strangely understood each other. Azure was giving advice on defending their home, and Phiphi was boasting how he found Fairy Tail and all.

"Hey Aye, we gotta find where this dark guild is hiding," Ayato grinned. "And crush their skulls."

"Yay!" cheered Aye happily. "I got some information from the guard dogs, they said that there is an abandon billiard place in town."

"We can start there," commented Aikue. "Ayato can't stand spiders and dust so we'll search throughout the town, while you guys check that place out"

Aye saluted, "Yes sir! And Hershey will send you a signal if we find anything. Well I'm off, see you."

Aye ran off to the billiards club, with her demon dogs on her tail.

_I guess me and Aikue will go to the marketplace first._

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at the guild*<p>

"W-what? They already left?" screamed the guild master. "The Council now requires mages to have there symbol, before going on any mission! I'm doomed."

"Relax Kuro," said Felix. "Amaterasu Masushita can easily get there in a few heartbeats."

"AMATERASU IS ON HIS S-CLASS MISSION! HE WON'T BE BACK HERE IN MONTHS!" Yelled Kuro.

Felix smiled, "Well in that case we're doomed."

Kuro morphed into a rampaging fox, and tables and chairs went flying.

"THE LIFE SUPPLY OF PUDDING! NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed a guy with 90's hair. " AYATO IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

There was a pandemonium of noise in the guild. Tables, chairs, and mages went flying, you could hear all the ruckus from the other side of Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll do the rest of the mission in the next chapter. I still need antagonists... BUT NO MORE DRAGONSLAYERS! I got too much. If you submit one, it will probably never appear, until my next story. <strong>


	6. First Mission! Part 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews :). Now Ayato and Aye was just on a mission, lets see what kind of powers they have. Chapter 5! Start! Submit OCs, but you don't need the role in story anymore. And I need a name for the guy with the "90s" hair, I'm thinking Atlas or another really goofy name. I can't garantee all your OC now will be in the story, but I'll try to put everyone in.**

* * *

><p>Aye and her demon dogs just arrived at the billiards club, and sure enough the place was abandon. The walls are covered in dust, spider webs hung everywhere, and little light came through the windows.<p>

"Wow, this place is in ruins," observed Aye.

"I doubt a guild will be hanging out in here, they would at least have done a little of cleaning." Commented Hershey, "but I smell magical energy here..."

Azure searched the area, "lets first try to get some light into here so we can actually see where we are going."

"Leave it to me," said Aye. "Phiphi support magic please, I'm blasting the roof of."

"Wait what?" panicked Azure.

Phiphi grinned, "OK! Support fire cannon!" A glowing red mark Appeared on the floor around Aye, it looked like a ball of fire. It seemed to have suddenly been absorbed by Aye and appeared on her forehead. She rose her hand to the ceiling and gave one command.

"Fire!"

The whole roof blew right of, sending pieces everywhere around town. One of them happen to land right in front of Ayato.

* * *

><p>"Where did that come from?" asked Ayato.<p>

"I think it came from the billiards club..." Answered Aikue.

"Lets go." said Ayato. She smiled slyly, "can't wait to go crush some skulls."

When they arrived, Aye, Azure, Phiphi, and Hershey was already fighting in the billiard storage room.

"Summon forth..." yelled Aye. Two daggers slipped out under her sleeves, glowing blue. Azure was behind her using his support magic, thunder surrounded him and Aye.

"Blue thunder!" Commanded Azure, Aye put her two daggers into a cross. "Fire!" Thunder roared from the sky, and flashed down onto many of her foes knocking them out instantly. Then she started to slice and dice anyone that approached her.

"Hey knuckleheads!" Yelled Ayato, "Wheres your precious guild master? Or will we need to knock you guys out one by one? Binding Crescent!"

Several neon green crescent started chasing many of the guild members and binding them together.

Ayato kneeled down on front of the first batch of prisoners, "Kay wimps! First one to tell me where the master is won't get electrocuted."

A blue ball appeared above Ayato's hand. Gallons of sweat came pouring down the captive dark guild members. Aye continued to zap everyone she sees.

Hershey sniffed the air, "I smell a stronger magical energy coming from the bathroom..."

And sure enough a young girl, with silky smooth light green hair, about Aye's age exited out of the bathroom, "looks like the toilet doesn't work. Why is the roof gone?"

One of the men in Ayato's bundle said, "master, a dark guild is trying to plunder us!"

Ayato gave that man a glare, "you're the one that's a dark guild!"

"No we are an official guild," she fished out some files in a box, "Here's a contract between the Council and us."

"Its true," said Aye. Who had just finished knocking out the guild members.

"Did Mr. Kinya send you guys here?" Asked the young guildmaster.

"Ya why?" asked Ayato.

"Mr. Kinya and I had a meeting about having my guild in this town, and he agreed. But after a few months his guards started to attack us. We don't the reason why, so we snick in here to seek refuge." Reported the girl. "I'm Maize by the way."

"Now what do we do?" Asked Aye. "I don't want to finished the mission, but its a disgrace to my family name to leave without finishing things."

Ayato narrowed her eyes and smiled maliciously, "Your right, we should finish things... with Mr. Kinya that is."

* * *

><p>*At the guild*<p>

"Kuro calm down! We some more ropes over here!" Yelled a girl with long black and slightly red hair. "Hey Felix help us here."

"I'm sure you can be fine on your own... I'll get you that rope if you go on a date with me." He gave her a wink.

She fake laughed, "haha... very funny Felix, now hurry and help us. At least help that guy shaking in the corner."

The man with a brown Afro started to cry, "you know I have a name Alison."

"Poor guy," Felix patted, er, slapped his back. "Don't worry, when Ayato gets back I'll make her she won't kill you." He gave him a cheesy thumbs up. But the unfortunate man was slapped to the ground, and passed out from fear. On the bright side Kuro finally calmed down and turned back normal, but now he started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Phiphi options on the raid."Asked Aye.<p>

"We can't get in without at least a map of that mansion," replied Azure. "Hershey can you scan the mansion?"

"Sure thing." Replied Hershey. Aye put her hand on Hershey's head, while her eyes started to glow yellow. After a few seconds, a map appeared above Aye's hand. It was 2D and 3D.

"Do you want to bust in or do you want to sneak in?" Asked Phiphi.

Maize crossed her arms, "I think sneaking in is better, because of all the guards inside."

"Very well, we'll sneak in through the north air vent, because the guards there right now are having lunch. Then we'll drop right here and disguise as maids. Then we enter Mr. Kinya's office, then it's game over."

"Yay! The north vent is on the left side of the building." said Aye.

Lets skip through the crawling of the air vent, and Aye's unplanned bathroom break, to the part where they disguise as maids.

"No way I'm getting in that," complained Ayato. "Too frilly and cute."

"Hmm. I see how that's not your style by your black and red cloths, but you don't have to be that picky." Said Maize.

Aye gave Ayato her evil stare, "Then we'll have to force you in that... hehehe..."

"They're being way too noisy there." Complained Aikue. The three demon dogs nodded in agreement.

They team arrived at the door of Mr. Kinya's office. Maize signaled them to enter the room.

"Good evening master," said Aye sweetly. "Would ya like some piping hot chocolate?"

"YOUR GOING DOWN WIMP!" Screamed Ayato. "Chikiri Bolt!"

An electric blue ball appeared above the palm of her hand, "begone shadows of DEATH!" Then she launch it at him with alarming speed.

Maize prepared some seeds in her hand, "seed shot." The seeds grew into vines and started to attack Mr. Kinya.

Aye on the other hand prepared a special hot chocolate recipe for Mr. Kinya, while shooting super small but very numerous fireballs at him.

"Call the council!" Yelled Mr. Kinya. His maids rushed to the nearest cell phone and called the council.

"Shoot, Kuro is gonna turn into a fox again." Said Ayato.

The Council arrived earlier than usual, because of new technology they got. The soldiers tried to capture the mages. But Ayato all ready beckoned them away, and now they are running really fast back to Fairy Tail... after gathering Maize's guild members.

* * *

><p>"Phew, we finally finished cleaning up." Said Allison. "And without Felix's help."<p>

Felix shrugged. "Do you hear that? Sounds like Ayato's scary scream."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled Ayato. Aye, Maize and her guild were hard on her toes.

Aye laughed, "this is like playing tag!"

They crashed into the guild hall, the council soldiers still chasing them all over the place. All the chairs and tables that were just put back in place, went flying everywhere, and Kuro turned into a fox again. The newly polished floor, is being burned by Aye's fireballs.

"Stop it!" Complained Alison. "We just finished cleaning."

"AYATO'S BACK! ALL MEN WHO WANT TO LIVE SHOULD EVACUATE!" Screamed the man with the Afro.

A hoard of crying men started to evacuate to the harbor, but Ayato didn't let them go. She bound them together with 'Binding Crescent' and left them in a corner. The ruckus could be heard a mile away.

"I will name this event, "Place Got Dirty: Part Two"!" Announced Felix.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while to update. I have been busy with stuff.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**School started again! NOOOOOOOOO! We are going to learn about Alison Rose and a new character! Alison is Carolyn12's OC, a shoutout for her. Oh and the name has been decide for Afro man! Chapter 7! Begin! Shopping is in this one, all guys who don't want to read that skip the first two sections.**

* * *

><p>"So long suckers!" yelled Ayato.<p>

"Where you going?" Asked Aye curiously.

"We're going on to a S class mission, sorry but you can't come," answered Felix.

"Why not playboy?" complained Aye.

"Cause its S class," said Alison (you remember her right?). "You can only go to S class mission, if you are a S class mage. Since you just joined you can't possibly be S class now."

"How do you become S class?" Asked Aye. Ayato and Felix just exited out of the guild.

"Normally guilds take a special exam, prepare by the masters and S class mages, but now because all of the destruction we created, we can only hold a tournament with representatives." Answered Alison.

"How do they choose?" Asked Aye.

Alison laughed, "Kuro decides them with a game of duck duck goose."

"That makes total sense." Smirked Phiphi sarcastically.

Aye crossed her arms, "Mm... I wonder what happened to the Afro guy."

"Rowan? He was scared away by Ayato wrath. When "Place Got Dirty Part 1" happened, the supply of pudding got destroyed, therefore putting Ayato in rage. And Rowan is really scared of angry girls. Scared enough to run away for weeks." Said Alison, her eyes always seem to look into a faraway place. "Say... that kimono seems really old, want to go shopping? I'll help you pick some new cloths." She laughed, "though I'm the pillar of bad fashion."

"But I didn't get any money from my last mission (you remember that right?). I wouldn't be able to buy anything yet. I can't go to any missions because Kuro hasn't gave me my guild mark yet." Answered Aye.

She giggled, "Don't worry, you can borrow from me."

"But borrowing money is-"

"Kaykay lets go!" cheered Alison enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"My family have a dress code." Said Aye firmly. "One: Must be a kimono. Two: Must be able to battle in it. Three: Must have a place for all your summoning tools."<p>

Alison puffed out her chest, "Easy, I got connections with people, so it will take about fifteen minutes for them to sew your ideal battle cloths!"

"Yay! serious part over! Now let us shop our hearts out!" cheered Aye.

In the end Aye replaced her ragged white and black kimono, with a sunset orange short kimono, that is held up by the gold collar around her neck. Her beads and tools are stashed away in the pockets under her orange sleeves. The sleeves were loose, and connected to the kimono with a black ribbon. On her chest, where a light pink piece of fabric that connect her kimono to her collar, was the Fairy Tail logo. There is lastly a small white ribbon that is firmly sewed in around the waist of the kimono.

Aye started to do poses on front of the mirror, and making funny facial expressions.

Alison laughed, "you look like a constipated monkey."

* * *

><p><em>Let us go back 10 years before...<em>

_When Aye was just a baby..._

_A boy is fighting a no named demon..._

_His sister is conquered in the inside by the demon._

_The boy named Nick Gold could do nothing but send them to hell, and set her corpse ablaze._

"She's coming." Murmured Nick.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Asked Aye, who was drinking a smoothie near him.

"I must practice more..." Hissed Gold.

He took a mission request, and left the guild house.

"Hey! Its a disgrace to my family name to rudely ignore people!" Retorted Aye.

Nick did not stop, he kept walking and walking. Aye followed him with stealth, clutching her daggers. Nick did not board a train, instead he created a rune that transported him to his location. Aye was only just able to hop in and follow him. When she had arrived Nick was already in battle. He was fighting with the mayor of the town.

"Kill him! I don't want the Devil of Fairy Tail in my town." Screamed the mayor.

Nick crossed his arms, "Devil? Who's talking now, your the one that's the devil. You have such a rich life compared to mine, yet you want to kill me, and you don't see the people in need in your town. You may be the one to call me to eliminate your mole, but such an arrogant person should just die!"

He rose his hand, wind whipped his hair back, revealing bright green eyes. "DIE!"

He trapped the mayor into a seal of bloody red. you couldn't hear any sound inside the prison, until a shriek of agony muffled by the barrier surrounding him. Aye's whole body swelled in fear and rage.

_This is wrong!_ She charged straight to the barrier._ You can't put a person in there! Evil or good!_

This time her dagger glowed sunset orange, and combined together into an thin sword. It set ablaze with flames, "In the name of my family, Sagura! I summon the fire beast! Fight together with my sword, and break that barrier of pain! Fire demon fang!"

Aye landed a huge blow on the red cage, then with a free hand she took out her summoning beads. The bead broke apart from the string a created a void. A huge monster took form. It had claws that shined in the sunlight, and fur that blows like grass. It gave a howl, and bit into the rune. It thrashed it headed, trying to snap it in half, but before anything could happen, the rune disappeared. in the middle of the once glowing rune was the corpse of the dead body.

"Your naive." Lectured Nick. "First, you shouldn't take pity on such a man, that is so greedy and blind. Second, you didn't even take time to think about the situation your in. If your a mage, then you must know that runes and rules, and rules can't be broken. Your attack on the rune was weak, you should just leave it to your little monster, which has more power than you to handle the situation."

"You said you needed to practice more... Is this what you mean?" Cried Aye.

"You don't seemed to be scared of me..." observed Nick. "And to answer your question, I'm practicing for her. She's coming back soon."

"What?" Retorted Aye. "Sorry but I'm not physic."

"I'm The Devil of Fairy Tail, Nick Gold. And I got to go."

A red light glowed below Nick's feet, and in an instant he disappeared.

"Whats with that guy?" Mumbled Aye. "Why does he kill?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't have money... HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET BACK TO THE GUILD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Gold is Lord Creator's OC. A good and loud shout out for him! OCs are still open to submit, so submit away! I haven't been able to update that frequently because of school, and I have a new story too. The main conflict is just about to start! Look forward to my next update! .<strong>


	8. Nola

**SCHOOL! GRRRRR! I'm not able to do any fanfiction because of it. Chapter 8! Begin! I'm running out of inspiration. OC still can submit yeah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Aye is still walking back to Fairy Tail...<p>

* * *

><p>"Wheres Aye?" Asked Ayato.<p>

"Dunno," replied Hershey.

The guild door slowly creaked open, at the entrance was a small girl with short hair black that went to her shoulders. She was wearing short blue jeans, and a striped white, blue, yellow, and black tanktop. Over the tank top she was wearing a slightly transparent thin black cloak.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" She asked, her eyes unfocused.

"KURO!" Yelled Felix, "SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kuro wearily came out, "y-yes?" He is not good with meeting new people.

"I'm hear to join the guild..." Her voice trailed off. "My name is Nola..."

Kuro eye's glittered, "Really? So you're not from the council? Phew! welcome to the guild Nola!"

Nola nodded, she immediately went to leave the guild, but Felix stopped her. "Hey, you still need to get your guild mark, and why don't you hang out with us?" He gave her a charming wink.

Nola obviously offended, just yawned and drowsily slugged her way out of the guild. "Too tired, will come back tomorrow..."

Felix took the rejection hard, as I mean ordering bear instead of coffee hard. While Nick in the corner of the bar stopped his conversation with the waitress, to suspiciously observe the newcomer.

* * *

><p>Aye crossed the island...<p>

"OCEAN!?" She screamed in despair, "WHY AN OCEAN!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She slapped her own face, _no Aye, time to put those deserted island movies to work, and build a raft!_

Aye marched off to the jungle, looking for any wood to use.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Kuro stamped Nola's ankle with a purple guild mark. "Is that good?" He asked.

Nola nodded, "yes thank you."

Alison tapped her shoulder, "Hi, I'm Alison. Hope we get along!"

Nola nodded.

"A quiet one are you?" Smirked Felix, still drinking beer instead of coffee. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" He grabbed is pen and started to write in the air, "Things to know..."He announced. "One: We get in a lot of trouble with the council. Two: Protect your head when a rumble starts. Three: Everyone here is family, don't take pity who think they have the right to bad-mouth us."

Ayato was eating the new supply of pudding, when she offered some to Nola. Nola stared in wonder at the cup of pudding.

"Try it," encouraged Ayato, "its delicious."

"Four: Never mess with Ayato's pudding." Added Felix.

Ayato gave him a sharp glare

Nola took the cup and a spoon and started to slowly eat. When she finally finished one, she calmly took another, and another, and another. Soon, the year supply was gone. Ayato stared in horror, _She ate my year supply of pudding!_

Rowan took notice of the occasion, his eyes swirled in panic. "All men follow the drill, to not evacuate calmly! Make sure your friend is behind you and head to the harbor."

A hoard of men started to rampage down to the harbor, destroying anything in its path.

"Place got Dirty Part 3!" Cheered Felix.

Nola drowsily slugged off, her belly satisfied with the meal. Ayato still stared at the pile of empty pudding cups, her jaws dropped open, a waterfall came out of her eyes, combined with fire of rage. The guild became a wet sauna.

Felix laughed, he started a yoga class with the remaining men that didn't evacuate.

Nick follow Nola, his eyes filled with equations and questions. Until she disappeared in the crowd of the marketplace.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Cheered Aye. She built an surprisingly well raft. It was made out of logs, and was tied together with vines. Aye quickly hauled the heavy raft into the ocean, and hopped on.<p>

The waves carried her far off the shore, "... Where do I go now?"

Then it hit her like a hurricane. She just left a deserted island with no food or water, and no idea where she is to go. Then suddenly, a sea slug emerged from the sea top, causing Aye and her raft to fly away across the ocean.

"WHY!?" Shrieked Aye as she flew across the sky.

* * *

><p>Nola entered the forest outside of town. She found her overhanging rock and rested under its shade. Then, the devil called, glowing red rune seals suddenly appeared all over her body, it was dangerously dim. Nola cursed and focused her way into her own soul chamber, that sealed the demon inside of her for ten years.<p>

"Shut up noname..." Nola hissed. "I appreciate the second life, but you have to stay in there."

But the demon continued to attack the prison. Nola can only hold it off for awhile before it starts to escape again. It hurted. Every time the demon was able to land a hit on the bars, it gave Nola excruciating pain. A hidden battle started against Nola and her demon, in the chambers of her own soul.


	9. Nola X Nonamed Demon

**This is a chapter with no comedy. Its about Nola's and the demon's battle! Get ready! Chapter 9! Start! The more interesting your OC, the sooner it will get put on the story.**

* * *

><p>Nola opened her eyes, this time she was in strange sphere-shaped room. shattered Mirrors surrounds the whole room, reflecting Nola's soul. Despite being cold and unwelcoming, it was spacious. The strange thing is that nothing sits in Nola's soul, except her memory book. After her first death, all of the substance in the soul burned away, but when her second soul was created the memory book of her past life was spared. Nola never red it, she didn't wast to know why she died, she didn't wan't to know why there is a demon inside of her. The demon in fact has no name, its abilities is unknown except the fact that it can create a half of life.<p>

Nola has a half life, she can express emotions, but she can't feel it. She can't feel happy or scared. She can learn, she can crave for something, she can communicate with friends, but her soul doesn't have the word friend in it, only people. Nola felt empty, she wanted to hate it but she can't, her feelings are as numb as her feet on the cold mirrors. Nola learned how to get inside her chamber, but the hard part is to fend of the demon. The demon power dramatically decreases inside a soul chamber, but it severely hurts when it attacks the mirrors, so Nola comes to stop it everyday.

"Ouch." whispered Nola. Then two pairs of guns appeared in her hand, one black and another gold.

"Gun Magic" Whispered Nola. "puppet sniper," Aye shot her guns and a wad of goo appeared on the floor, it morphed into creepy wooden puppet, with scratch marks all over its surface. It seemed to have its own will, and attacked the demon. The demon by the way is not what you think, it was about six feet tall, and was dressed nicely in a white suit and tie, but its mask was a real creeper. One side was pitch black while the other was white. Both sides had a face with a lusty smile, and blood dripped from the black side of the mask. Other than that it looked like a perfectly normal well dressed man.

Nola's puppet's efforts to hit the demon was futile, but it did stop it from attacking the chamber. Nola's magic is gun magic, she can shoot out specific strange things that can be useful from time to time.

"Mud shot," she shot rounds of sticky mud at the demon bullet speed, some hardens to rock as it goes, some just splats against the wall. It doesn't hurt her cause its not sharp.

The demon gracefully dodge every bullet barely moving a centimeter, then bounces of the walls to headbutt the puppet shattering it to pieces. The rune carved in Nola, did not allow the demon to use magic, but it didn't restrain any physical movement. The demon charged right at Nola claws between its nimble fingers. Nola rolled to safety and shot a series of iron bullets. It stings when it hits the mirrors, but it was worth it. The bullet managed to scrape the demon's shoulder, and black blood trickled out of the small wound.

The demon created new skin for itself, and stood in a upright position.

_This is strange, the demon is definitely fast enough to dodge that attack. Is it weakening? No, its expecting something._

Then suddenly the runes on her body exploded with magical energy, releasing it into the air. The demon was free. It hurled out of Nola's body like a whirlwind, then immediately punch her forehead. Blood did not spill, but the punch was powerful enough to knock her down.

For the first time the demon spoke, "Mm..." it took deep breaths, "Its been awhile since I got to breath fresh air. Watch out Nick, I'm coming back for you."

_Nick, _she thought, too weak to move. The name triggered series of events in her head, an ocean of words and picture suddenly crammed into her mind. She saw what the demon did to her hometown, she saw her brother locking him inside of her. She wanted to be angry, but she can't. She wanted it bad, she wanted to feel the deep burning fire in her. But she didn't have it.

_I lost my emotions when the demon reformed me, if Nick didn't betray me I would still be able to hate. _She thought calmly. Then she drifted her self to sleep. Forgot to mention, she can want revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>You must be so confused my now, but thats the point. Its suppose to be confusing to you and Nola. Sorry about the short battle sequence, there will be much longer ones later.<strong>


	10. Kamael

**Break! Happy Holidays! Still accepting OCs, but you better hurry, I might close it soon. Chapter 10! Begin! I know there are barely any boys in the group yet, but I'm going to add more later. **

* * *

><p>"ug..." I groaned. Aye's head spun in circles as it recollects what happened.<p>

_Right I just took the crazy train that traveled across the ocean, and threw me here._

Aye stood up, and staggered a bit, but soon learned how to walk again. Trees and shrubs surrounded her.

_Looks like I'm lost in a forest this time._

Aye looked around at the clearing, and spotted a huge overhanging boulder. Under it was a girl about her age peacefully sleeping. Aye approached her with silence and shook her shoulder. She did not seem to have any fatal injuries except a big plum stuck on her head. The girl slowly got up, she blinked at Aye for a few seconds, taking notice of the sunset guild mark above her chest. She slowly pointed to her purple guild mark on her ankle and nodded her head in greetings.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her words slurred from exhaustion. "Do you know where a man named Nick Gold could be?"

"Y-yes," Aye sputtered. "Isn't he in our guild? Why you looking for him... um..."

"Nola. My name is Nola." She remarked. Her lack of energy now gone.

I laughed. "Nice to meet you! I'm Aye Sagura. Do you know where the guild is? I'm kinda lost."

She pointed up the hill where in the distance, where I can see the Caldia Cathedral which is Magnolia. I invited her to walk with me back to the guild. She smiled and accepted my invitation. We talked about our situation.

"I was sleeping..." She explained.

"You don't have a home yet? Same goes with us." Replied Aye.

" I got my guild mark now so we can go on missions. Then we can find a small place for the both of us." Suggested Aye.

She thought about it for a second, "I need to find Nick Gold first, then we can go on one..."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>At the guild...<p>

"I'm back!" Cheered Aye as she slammed the door open.

"Aye!" Exclaimed the demon dog trio. They rushed to her and licked her face.

Then from behind her in a booming voice, "Every red the book where I crush your skull?" Ayato was hit by the door again while fighting Felix.

Felix waved at Aye and Nola, and asked where they have bin.

Nola ignored him, but Aye explained her situation in full detail. "So I followed Nick to his mission, he killed someone, I made a raft, and then rocketed across the ocean."

Nobody understood what she said, but Alison shook her head empathy. "I feel so bad for you."

"You understood that!?" Exclaimed Felix.

Nola tugged her shirt, "Nick."

"Hmmmm. I don't know. Do you know where that he-devil went?" Asked Aye.

"He went on a mission," answered Alison. "Going to practice again..."

The mood turned cold, but Aye didn't seem to notice and cheerfully suggested to go on a mission, Ayato, Alison, Felix, and Nola all invited.

As they checked the mission board, nothing seemed to have a decent reward for five mages to share, but then Chierry, the waitress, suggested a mission especially suited for many mages.

Alison started to read, "A total of six gangs competing for territory is causing a ruckus in the big city where the Grand Magic Games takes place (Don't know where it takes place, other than Fiore). We need to defeat one representations from each gang in a one-on-one battle, one loss means your whole team loses. This will take place in the castle provided by the princess, if the gang loses they will be banished out of Fiore."

Felix scratched his head, "Wow, the council is getting really strict these days. No wonder Kuro is so afraid of them."

"This is a strange mission, but it seems fun." Remarked Ayato.

Alison continued, "The reward is based on how well your team does, and the battle will start tomorrow 12 P.M."

"Yay!" Exclaimed Ayato and Aye, both very excited about battle ahead.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Grinned Phiphi.

"Ahem," coughed Alison then she continued. "Mages will pay respect with the princess or else be arrested."

Alison giggled, "Before we go, us girls should give Felix lessons."

"I think we have better things to worry about." Frowned Felix

"Like what?"

"Like finding enough members to participate. We need one more mage." Retorted Felix.

"How do we find one on such short notice?" Wailed Alison. Her eyes dazed of deep thought.

As silent as a preying cat, a mysterious man said in a low/cheerfull voice, "I can be your last team member."

"Who said that?" Asked Ayato.

The man smiled, "My name is Kamael Hitsuguya, I would love to insist you if you buy me some ice cream."

_He doesn't seem like someone who would like ice cream, _scowled Ayato.

Kamael, reading her mind smirked, "And you don't seem like one who would cry over pudding."

"Oh snap," grinned Felix.

Aikue hid her face to laugh. Ayato immediately knew he was going on the kill list.

The team agreed and accepted Kamael's help, but Felix seemed to have forgot something about him...

* * *

><p>Nola waited at the guild just in case Nick Gold comes back, but the black-haired mage didn't return. Kamael and Ayato was having an interesting duel, to see who will get the last pudding that Rowan brought, but Nola ate it before the fight was over.<p>

Soon, everyone started to board the train, Nola took one last glance around then stepped into the small cart.

"Please stand back from the gates." Spoke a woman through a speaker.

The doors quickly closed, and the group settled on the hard wooden seats. Then in the corner of Nola's eye, she saw Nick. Her eyes twitched, for it is too late to provoke the target.

Kamael threw up a lot of times. "I thought we were walking," croaked Kamael.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Felix, "I REMEMBER NOW!"

"What?" Complained the girls, Nola already fell asleep.

"Kamael Hitsuguya, could you be the first Titan Slayer, the "Reincarnation of Mavis Vermillion?" Asked Felix.

Kamael's nose grew long, "sure am."

Aye had a curious look, "Who's Mavis Vermillion?"

Everyone but Nola face-palmed, and Kamael looked hurt that they didn't talk more about him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" They shrieked.

"Huh?" Aye was born in a isolated clan, she never heard such things before.

It started to snow outside, when they recited to Aye the true story of the legendary Fairy Tail team!... and Mavis Vermilion!

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years! Man I love this holiday, I wasn't able to update because of my nice vacation, but I managed to finish on time. I'm going to tell you two stories on the next chapter. Look forward to it!<strong>


	11. Princess, Princess

** Welcome 2015. A question: Android or iPhone? REVIEW! and PM OC. Sorry if I took long to update, I got sick and spent 2.5 days napping.**

* * *

><p>"Mavis is the first Fairy Tail master. She was the one who found Fairy tale, and apparently she was a very good battle tactician." Explained Felix.<p>

"That's how Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games before too." Added Alison.

"Only members of Fairy Tail can see Mavis's ghost," added Ayato.

"And I'm her reincarnation because of my excellent tactician skills," croaked Kamael, weak with Transportation-idos.

"Soooo... Kamael is a girl?" Asked Aye.

"No."

"So Mavis is a dude?"

"No. Kamael is not really her reincarnation, he's just good at making battle plans thats all."

"Oooooooooooooooooh."

A lady's voice rang out the speakers, "The train has arrived to Crocus, please check your belongings and have a safe trip."

"Where do we go first? We got a whole day til midnight." Asked Phiphi.

"I want to go eat, I'm starving." Complained Aikue.

"But I want to check out the castle," complained Aye.

"I think we should check out the gangs, before we eat," suggested Kamael, "I don't think it will stay down for me just yet."

"I agree," added Azure.

"I say we split into groups." Suggested Felix.

They agreed and decided to meet at the castle, half an hour before midnight. Aye, Nola, and Hershey is going to the castle. Azure, Kamael, Felix, and Ayato is going to find the gangs. And Aikue, Phiphi, Alison is going out for lunch and window shopping.

"YAY! I get to hang out with the cute animals." Cheered Alison

"Do we really have to go shopping?" Whispered Phiphi.

Aikue rose his paw with sass. "I dun care, I want FOOD!"

* * *

><p>Aye, Nola, and Hershey...<p>

"Where's castle?" Asked Nola.

"I can scan if you wanna." Answer Hershey.

Aye rested her hand on Hershey's head. Hershey's eyes glowed golden yellow, as a 2D map of the city projected on top of Aye's hand.

Aye studied the map, "Its not labeled, but I'm guessing that the one that is thousand times bigger that all the other buildings is the castle."

"Hold on I haven't finished it," growled Hershey. "Geez."

Aye rested her hand on Hershey's head once again, more buildings appear, complete with labels of all important structures. Apparently the huge building Aye saw was the Grand Magic Games Arena. The castle... which is taller but not bigger, is at the top of the map.

"Oh." Muttered Aye, "by the way, how did we do in the last Magic Games?"

Then she realized that nobody with her can answer that right now, so they set off to the castle... after Aye used the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Azure, Kamael, Felix, and Ayato stopped by a bar before gathering info from the gangs.<p>

"Lets get this party started! Woop woop!" Cheered Felix. "One cup of coffee please."

Azure jumped on top of the table, "One chocolate latte please."

Ayato ordered pudding, and Kamael ordered ice cream.

"To people who is under age to drink!" Cheered Felix.

"Kamael is underaged?" asked Ayato. "He looks like in his thirties."

Kamael would have shrieked in rage, but he was in total bliss with the maple flavored ice cream, and did not notice Ayato's sarcastic comment.

A pretty girl with straight long black hair, tied in a ponytail, with colored streaks, laughed at the group of mages.

Ayato was pissed, her face sticky from pudding, "what girl?"

"Its just that all mages in a guild over 15 are allowed to drink. "

"Huh?" growled Ayato, "When was that? You need to be over 17 years old to drink. (Sigh) That rule always change."

The girl snickered, "No, the court just decided to lower the age requirement due to complaints from younger mages."

"When?" Asked Felix suspiciously.

Amusement glittered in her eyes, "A week ago, I'm surprised you don't know."

Ayato gave out an icy and malicious aura, "Curse Kuro, he probably was too embarrassed to tell everyone."

"I feel sick," groaned Azure. "I think I'm allergic to chocolate."

* * *

><p>The girl heard about their mission and offered to show them where the gangs hang.<p>

"Hey Elizabeth, are you a mage?" Asked Felix.

"Yup, but Father doesn't allow me to join any guilds. He says that it will interfere with my duties."

"Duties?"

"We're here."

They arrived at a grand hotel, golden lights, door, windows, roof, wall, and plants.

Elizabeth showed a run kight some kind of ID to the doorman, and led the three mages inside. "Its called Golden Hotel."

"Ya think?" Muttered Azure.

"The people you are looking normally hangs out in the bar, I suggest you don't bother them until you fight them." Warned Elizebath.

A rune knight approached Elizabeth, and respectively bowed. "Ms. Fiore, your father ordered me to escort you back home. You really must get back to work."

Elizabeth scowled, "fine. Dogs are not allowed in the bar, so Azure will have to stay in the lobby. See you midnight."

Azure was confused, "What? No I'm a demon dog."

"Tell that to the butler," laughed Elizabeth, waving her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Felix, Kamale, and Ayato entered the outdoor bar. A very sophisticated velvet carpet scoured the floor, and the wooden shelves decorated with many kinds of cocktails. You could see the city in a bird's eye view.<p>

Ayato looked around for anyone suspicious, but the place was completely filled with so much drunk people that it was hard to breath.

Felix pinched his nose, "gah! Was my breath this bad when I drank bear?"

Ayato eyed him suspiciously, but ignored his comment.

_Kamael started a brain-storm, 3 hours till midnight, if the members are going to fight there must be some sober people here. Also, most gangs are like guilds, they form groups in the gang, but generally stick together, if I can find some behavior here that reminds me of Fairy Tail..._

As Kamael scanned the bar, most people were having friendly talks, or doing business. Some were breaking it down on the dancefloor. But the most likely area for a gang to hang, was at the poker tables. In fact between the men and woman that was playing poker was acting rough with each other, getting into petty fights once in awhile for cheating. Most of the people there was sober, and they all had matching bandanas.

_About 82.4% chance they might be the gang, the real one might be out there... maybe training, or choosing representatives. _

Kamael turned to Felix to ask the poker players if they are the gangs.

_They won't fight until they finished the battle with us._

Felix smoothly walked up to the lady with purple hair, "Are you guys the group of delinquents, who... um... stole from wealthy nobles, and the Magic Games Magician School?" He scratched his head, "also did you try to abduct Princess Lily Fiore while she was sleeping, destroyed two famous glass sculptures, and agreed to be arrested if some mages from Fairy Tail can defeat you?"

The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes, "you ain't smooth pretty boy."

"Well can you answer my question?" Asked Felix, making his best baby-face.

"Yes we are the ones who did those crimes, if you have a problem save it for tomorrow."

"You don't mind if I ask some question?"

She sighed, "ask away pretty boy."

"Is this the whole group?"

"Yes."

"Are you strong?"

"You bet."

"Strong enough to beat Fairy Tail?"

"Ha! Who knows? Never played with one. Hopefully, or else we go into the slammer. Now scram boy, I can't kill anyone before our match."

Her attention fell back to the poker cards in her hand. Felix skipped of and reported her answers.

* * *

><p>At midnight, the Fairy Tail team was ready to go, Aikue looked a bit fat, and Phiphi looks a bit tired from carrying shopping bags, but they are good to go.<p>

Kamael decided the order of the representatives, "Kay. Felix is going first, Alison is going second, Ayato is going third, I'm going forth, Aye is going fifth, Nola is going last."

As they entered through the huge doors, a familiar girl with colorful hair stood on top of the stairs. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with frills on the sleeves and V-neckline. Her hair was tied up into a lovely side ponytail, and a cream colored flower was pinned into her hair.

She sighed, "Welcome, I hate formalities so lets cut to the chase-"

"ELIZABETH?" Screamed Ayato. Felix and Kamael just stood there with their jaws opened. Azure looked very peeved.

"Hmph. I told you I would see you midnight. I'm happy. This is way past my usual bedtime."

* * *

><p><strong>OC is closed! I'm sorry to say this but I will ignore any more OCs until the next story arc. If you already submitted one, I will put himher up ASAP. Battle starts next chap. Goodnight noodles!**


	12. Magic and Battles

**I'm getting a lot of complaints about there OC not getting in. All remaining OC will be in this story by chapter 13 or 14! Hello noodles! If your OC loses no hard feeling OK? This is a very long chapter, I'm doing all the battles in here. I may have added a few extra abilities to your OC, I think you'll like them.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth flicked her bangs out of her eyes, and scowled at the twelve mages in front of her. "Here are the rules of the game. First take these tags and write your name on them, then place it in order."<p>

Nola took the name tags up to the board, and so did a girl with pigtails.

Elizabeth slammed the billboard, "The person next to you is who you'll be fighting, this battle will take place in the gladiator training ground. This will be a one-on-one battle, you may move anywhere you like in the room but you may not leave it. The first one to surrender or be defeated is the loser. If someone dies, you will be charged for his/her burial."

"Oh that's just cold!" Retorted Aye

* * *

><p><strong>Battle one: Felix Silverado vs. Siva:<strong>

Felix and a thin dark-skinned man stayed eye-lock for three seconds, before Siva darted to Felix's left.

"Fast!"

He flipped over him, also releasing small magic marble, that glowed green. Once Siva landed he darted away from Felix. Felix was peeved for a moment, but suddenly the "Marbles" exploded in green flames. In the smoke and fire, Felix managed to black the attack by using a shield made from his own shadow.

"Green flames," grinned Siva, with an accent.

"Bombs huh?." chuckled Felix.

"Why of course, I was trained in the EEP organisation. There is no better with bombs than me."

"The EEP? Ya mean you're an Edelas hater?

He darted around again, this time in tight circles around Felix. As he darted around he threw blue gel at him.

"Dark Capriccio!" Yelled Felix.

"Blue explosion!" Yelled Siva.

He moved away from Felix, but suddenly a beam of shadow struck him in the gut, also depleting his spell.

"I've been training to concentrate my magic faster, now my shadow beam can go two times faster!" Announced Felix triumphantly.

Siva held his gut, the dark beam could have paralyzed him, if he didn't have a metal implant there. He threw up on the floor, meatballs don't go down very easily.

"Ew," commented Ayato.

But Siva refused to give up, he charged at Felix with the same speed, he threw another green orb at him, but it didn't exploded. Instead it was a decoy so he could grabbed his head. "Little flower!"

"Shadow trooper," whispered Felix. "and... Shadow form."

Soon after, Felix's face exploded with Siva's hand.

Siva stood there panting, his hand was bubbling with burn marks from his own bomb. "Its over now, your pretty face was destroyed. Mouth, nose, eyes, its all gone. I win."

Siva waited for the smoke to clear, Felix's body, still standing, stood still until disintegrating back into the shadow of the bleachers the gang were sitting on.

Siva was shocked. "What?" Felix was no where to be seen. "Where is he!?"

Something strange tapped his shoulder. Out of Siva's shadow, Felix emerged, his left ear was burned pretty badly. "Man that was close! Sacrificing your hand like that, you got guts!"

"What happened?" Asked Aye.

"He used Shadow Trooper to replicate his body, then went under Siva. There he used Shadow Form to sink into Siva's shadow."

"He could have just run away, but this will give a more psychological impact on Siva." Added Ayato.

"I see..."

Siva darted back, lightning quick. and reached into his pouch to grab out more bombs.

Felix sighed, "It's too late. I already caught you."

"What do you mean? You bastard." Siva then tried to launched them at him, but he couldn't move from his spot. He struggled to free himself, only to notice to shadow arms wrapped around his ankles, and were pulling him to Felix.

"Shadow Pull." Grinned Felix. "Dark Moment (Off)."

Dark spheres was suddenly appeared, launched straight at Siva. "Dark Delete."

Siva looked petrified, the beam did this much damage, how much will these deal? "I- I SURRENDER!" Shrieked Siva, collapsing to his knees from failure. The dark spheres dissapeared.

"Aww..." Complained Ayato.

"That's one win for us," smiled Aye.

Felix gave Kamael a big high-five, "nice job!"

* * *

><p><strong>Battle two: Alison vs. Lin Darkia:<strong>

"Begin!" Shrieked Elizabeth.

Immediately, glowing blue wing sprouted from Alison's back. She flew in towards Lin who was dressed in Halloween colors, and held a staff tightly in her left hand. Lin gathered her energy, she changed into a ninja suit, and disappeared. Alison landed. As she scanned a area, something stabbed her in the back of her right arm, a traditional kunai.

"grr..." growled Alison in frustration. When it came to physical strength she was the weakest.

Alison yanked the knife out of her arm, and healed it with her magic. Lin darted to her right, where Alison was vulnerable, she was was about to kick her face, when Alison blocked with her the kunai she yanked out. Small particles condensed into a rock glove, which Alison used to smash Lin on her left shoulder. The impact knocked her back, but it never immobilized her, for she disappeared again.

"She must have Take Over magic." Commented Kamael. "Nola, don't point your gun at me, I know you're showing me your magic."

Nola looked confuse, "how do I show you if I don't shoot you?"

"Um..."

Nola calmly ignored him, "Get ready."

Alison flew up again, _That girl was one tough-nut, That glove weighs more than 500 __kilogram, including all of my weight on it._

Suddenly, Lin appeared on Alison's back. She threw a kunai at her wing, but Alison also created chains and caught her, ignoring that her wings were now gone. "Yes!"

Alison using all her strength and magic power, she smashed Lin onto the ground. A cloud of dust exploded, to muffle the sound of Lin's fall. As the dust started to clear, in the small whole in the ground... was a wooden log. Silent as a snake, Lin transformed into her Boxer Form, and landed an uppercut on Alison's chin. As Alison went flying, she tracked Lin's movement, her red eye glinted wherever she goes. Alison used her Arc of Embodiment to create an cushion so she wouldn't hit her head on the ceiling, which scary spikes were hanging off of.

Alison regained her focus, she must use more powerful attacks, "Sun Energy Canon!"

She set her palms into position, where a gun-like cannon appeared into her arms. Right then, Lin behind her and was about to smash Alison with her staff, but Alison blocked it with the canon, and round kicked her to the wall. Then a magic circle appeared at the canon nozzle, and absorbed the light coming from the windows.

"Ithas Anthro!" Yelled Alison.

With a boom, a ray of orange and yellow energy like particles blasted out of the nozzle, enough force to send Alison flying backwards, and the windows to break. As the smoke started to clear, Lin had only one of her pigtails burned off, and right arm badly injured.

A man with spiky hair, on the bleachers with the gangs said, "Lin never had much of a offensive power, but her body is harder then steel. To be able to injure her to that extent must mean that was a very powerful attack, also a very consuming one too."

Alison was in the other side of the room, panting from exhaustion from that attack. Her chin was also broken. _It'll take the rest of my energy to heal my chin, maybe I should conserve it. Right. I will surrender so I have enough energy to heal my teammates after their battle. I am not strong enough to defeat this girl._

Alison rose her hand to Elizabeth, "I surrender."

Elizabeth nodded and gave a point to the gangs, though Lin didn't look too happy about her decision.

Alison went back to her teammates and healed Felix's ear.

"I didn't know you had Pure Magic." Remarked Ayato.

"That girl is strong, to avoid and survive my canon to that extent is really terrifying." Admitted Alison. She glanced back, Lin was getting back-slaps for winning the battle, though she didn't look too happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle three: Ayato vs. Kurta:<strong>

Ayato started to stretch her arms, when Felix gave her some advice. "Go crazy. Ayato."

Ayato nodded with agreement, and walked to the battlefield. "Here I go Aikue!"

"GO!" Shrieked Elizabeth, at the same time yawning.

Ayato was against a guy with straight blond hair and brown eyes. A strange sound came from his baggy cloths.

She made the first move, "Midnight Synth!"

Ayato charged, a black synth held tightly in her hands. Her feet punched dents into the ground. With a huge grunt she slammed the down synth on to Kurta, but with a slight movement he dodged the blade. Ayato used the handle to spin herself and did a round kick, which Kurta ducked backwards to avoid.

"Chikiri Bolt!" A blue lightning ball was launched at Kurta's knees. "BEGONE Shadows of death!"

But Kurta blocked that attack too with a wall of snakes.

"Snakes?" Asked Ayato.

"Right, thats my magic. I have many, many snacks under be cloths right now. I can control them with my magic." Replied Kurta, his eyes full of brimming confidence.

"I see..." Ayato charged again, this time without her synth. She executed dozens of lightning fast punches and kicks, whose Kurta was able to react to all of them. Steam rose from the friction of Ayato's attacks. Finally she dug her feet into the ground, lifting a whole patch of ground under Kurta, causing him to lose balance. She went for the final blow, but suddenly two snake that came from underground bit her ankle.

"Those are the special breed that I created, call them Spade Snakes. You'll feel there poisonous venom going through your circulation, right about now." Explained Kurta, who regained his balance.

Ayato fell to the ground, pretending to roll around in pain. But it all diminished to crazy laughter. She janked the snakes off her ankles and crushed them with her hands.

Kurta looked confused, "He... he..."

Ayato wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes, "Stop staring idiot, I'm immune to poison so the jokes on you."

"Oh." Is all Kurta said, before Ayato lifted him up into air, then without holding back this time, grabbed her synth and slashed her final blow on his stomach.

Kurta laid unconscious in a pile of rubble. Most of the snakes died form the impact.

"Yay!" Cheered Ayato. Giving a peace sign.

**Challenge: Use less than 5 words to describe what's in Kurta's mind right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle four: Fuka vs. Kamael<strong>

Fuka is the woman that answered Felix's questions at the Golden Hotel. She has soft purple curly hair and narrow black eyes. She started by summoning a blue and yellow electric guitar. She took a few strums, and her gang mates covered there ears. The sound waves causes the eardrums to drastically vibrate, and may cause extreme ear pain.

"Ow!" Complained Felix, "I already burned my ear! Don't do this to us."

"Elizabeth!" Called Kamael, "We need ear plugs hear."

"Us too!" Called Siva.

Elizabeth sighed, "Lily! Can you get 10 pairs of earplugs for us?"

Lily replied with a muffled OK. "She might take awhile, this place is big. Why don't you guys chill until then."

_20 minutes later..._

Aye plugged the ear buds into her ears, "Wow! This thing really works I can barely hear myself talk."

"What?" Asked Ayato, ear buds already in her ears. "I can't hear myself at all."

"You getting old." Laughed Aye, reading her lips.

Kamael and Fuka walked to the battlefield again. Elizabeth's sister, Lily, is also watching, she hid behind her sister's back.

Kamael started the fight, "Light Titan's Blindness!"

A brilliant light forced Fuka to shut her eyes for a moment. Kamael snuck behind her and placed his palm on her back. "Light Titan's Betrayal!"

Light from his palms blasted out, sending Fuka hurtling through the air till she rolled across the ground . After standing, she strummed a few keys on her guitar, it sounded like tropical sundaes.

This didn't distract Kamael, "Light Titan's Purgatorty!"

A white jail cage, flowing with magic, started to fall onto Fuka. She played her final note, and the cage suddenly vanishes into thin air. Kamael started to sweat alot.

"Coconut Restriction Tune." Crooned Fuka. She started laughing like a crazy maniac.

Felix stared at Ayato for some reason. "She's alot like you isn't she?"

Ayato punched him out of the broken window.

Kamael looked worried. The light in his eyes were gone. "You depleted my magic..."

Alison rose an eyebrow, "Looks like Kamael lost his vision."

"What?"

"He must be able to see with his magic, allowing light to hit his retina. Without it he's as good as dead."

Fuka stopped laughing. "I didn't know that. This is no fun now! Lets have you join your friend outside the window."

She charged. Her guitar slung over her shoulder like a bat ready to be swung. Kamael was able to sense and dodge the first hit, but the second one got between his legs and he fell to the ground. Fuka picked him up and hurled him out of the window.

Elizabeth watched Kamael fly away before giving Fuka the point for staying inside the room.

Aye. "...short..."

Fuka pointed her guitar at Ayato. "I want to play with you one day. So watch your back."

Ayato surprisingly calmly ignored the challenge, and asked Alison to heal her snake bites.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle five: Aye Sagura vs. Thaddeus Shade <strong>

"No," scolded Elizabeth firmly. "You can't fight with your demon dogs."

Aye pouted. "But..."

"No."

Aye whipped around, "humph. Fine."

Thaddeus stood patiently, his hands glowing with an dark aura. "I'm a Black Dragon Slayer! What's your magic?"

Aye blinked in confusion. "I don't know what its called."

Thaddeus laughed so hard, his eyes bulged. "You don't know the name of your own magic?"

Elizabeth was stroking Lily's red hair, "Begin!"

Aye summoned an sunset orange lance. She squatted her knees, bringing her weight to her back foot. Her spear aimed at Thaddeus, with her hand measuring the distance and angle. Pushing with her back leg, she quickly launched herself in front of Thaddeus's face. She went for a lightning quick stab, which Thaddeus easily blocked by holding onto the blade with his two hands.

"Golden Viper!" Yelled Aye.

Thin golden beams of energy, traveled out of the spear with great speed. Thaddeus's stomach was pierced multiple times, blood trickled down his muscular abs. Aye's spear vanished.

Thaddeus grinned, it was his turn. "Black dragon fist!"

He used his right arm to punch Aye. Black aura covered his fist. Aye's immediately moved her arm to black the attack from hitting her hip, though the impact caused her to do backward cartwheel through the air. Aye regained balance. But before she could completely recover, Thaddeus kicked Aye on her back.

"Black dragon's claw." Grinned Thaddeus.

Aye did forward flips to the ground, dust rose from her fall. Aye immediately stood up, wiping the blood of her mouth. Her right arm and back were strangely frozen.

Thaddues laughed. "That's the glory of Black Dragon slaying magic. My magic can seep through your skin, and stop anything it can reach from working.

Hershey sighed, "Aye can't use powerful attacks with weapons unless we're supporting. The weapon also vanishes after using one of its spell."

Aye also took out her red ceremonial beads, all strung onto a string. Aye threw her sword up with her left arm, and started to chant, shaking her beads at certain moments.

Azure panicked, "Wait she can't possibly be thinking of-"

"O mermaid of the sea, take my sword and fight with me. Lend me strength as powerful as your waves, and a mind as fierce as the seven seas..."

Aye opened her beads into a perfect circle, which the sword fell and vanished into. "Ocean beast dance!"

Aye's beads suddenly broke apart, each one rose and glowed bright blue. Blinding light descended atop of Aye and Thaddeus. And the tail of the ancient sea beast started to emerge from the circle of beads. It was scaly and green, each scale so shiny it could be a giant disco ball. Aye's eyes shut closed with effort to control the mass amount of magic. Thaddeus was in awe.

"W-what kind of magic is this?" Asked Thaddeus.

Though the whole creature didn't emerge, the tail was already took up half of the room. Aye opened her eyes.

"What if someone else attacks for me?" Asked Aye. Her childish eyes suddenly turned dark and cold.

The tail started to smash down onto Thaddeus, its scales proved to be razor sharp. Thaddeus darted around, barely avoiding the giant mermaid tail (I think its a mermaid). Finally, Aye used the last of her power to use a thunder spell to immobilized Thaddeus. The mermaid tail swatted him like a fly, Thaddeus coughed up blood, while he zoomed into the wall. After the smoke cleared Thaddeus laid six feet deep into the rock wall. Unconscious.

"Aye won!" Cheered the demon dogs.

Ayato, Kamael, and even Nola was surprised with Aye's power. Felix wondered why her gaze turned so dark.

Aye wobbled back after Elizabeth gave the point, her childish glint was back. "I wanted to fight with Azure, Phiphi, and Hershey... I... am... so... tired..."

Aye fell face flat onto the floor, and started to snore very loud.

Hershey sighed again. "She didn't even fully complete the spell, and he already depleted her magic. Her magic is unbalanced without our support."

Nola put her upright into to the wall, so Alison could heal her wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle six: Nola vs. Teemo:<strong>

Nola adjusted her cloak, before walking to the battle circle. Teemo waiting, tapping his foot.

"Begin." Whispered Elizabeth, as she handed a sleepy Lily to the butler.

Nola could use more kinds of magic after the demon left. She re-quipped two guns into a huge black rifle, that was strapped on to her arm. She charged the guns with magic, and it released orbs of purple and black. Teemo dodged and dashed at Nola to deliver a punch. Nola easily blocked, but suddenly Teemo kicked her behind her head.

_Hmmm... He was in front of me just then._

Nola re-quipped her guns into her usual gold and silver, and placed them away. Teemo took this opportunity to punch Nola in the gut, which she gladly took, then Teemo kneed her in the neck almost at the exact same time. Nola grabbed his leg before he could get away, and pinned him down with her knees. Teemo waited for her to take out her guns. But instead of shooting at the man below her knees she shot the rubble of earth with her explosion bullets.

Teemo dashed out of the smoke. "How did you know that was a fake?"

Nola stayed silent, equipped her guns into a black square like gun, with a glowing bright blue barrel. _I see... this one is very powerful. _

Teemo created six twins. "My magic can make physical replication, that looks, act, and taste like me. " (don't ask. I'm sure he didn't check to see the last part).

He started to ran around in circles, all his twins mimicking his motions. They all looked like a blur of red and gray "So..." They all said in perfect synchronization. "How will you es-"

He was interrupted by Nola's gun shot. A bright blue laser cleanly collided with Teemo's stomach. His twins disappeared.

Nola's gun vanished. "Your replication has no soul chamber. Easy." She turned to his shocked teammates. "Don't worry. He won't die... I think."

Teemo fell to the floor, blood slowly stained his cloths. Elizabeth gave Team Aye the point, and called some aid to help Teemo.

Felix was about to ask Nola what a soul chamber was, when six men followed by a girl crashed in through the ceiling. Felix recognized one of the guys. "Zachery!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sry that Nola's battle was iffy. I don't know much about guns. Should have picked a better magic... Anyway... Do the challenge. You can Pm or review your answer. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed my story. I appreciate it! Next chap the main arc begins!<strong>


End file.
